Desires Of The Heart
by MellieJayne
Summary: When Dean Winchester seeks a place to stay in his brothers college room, he soon becomes fond of his roommate, Castiel. However, Castiel shows no similar interests in Dean, though he surly feels them: it's against the rules. Castiel can't fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester had been lying awake in his bed. It was early in the morning, about 5am, and the last thing he expected was for his brother to be knocking on his dorm room's door. The brother he'd not seen in a year, not heard from in over a couple of months, and who was never awake before dinner.

At the sound of the first knock, Sam sped to the door, in hopes not to wake his sleeping roommate, Castiel. He opened the door to reveal his older brother, Dean Winchester, stood there in ragged clothes, muddy and bloody.

"Dean? What happened to you?" He asked, hushed as he took in the sight.

"Nothing, just, hunting." Dean shrugged. "Those deer get feisty when only half dead."

"Oh." Sam murmured, never having really supported hunters, "so is that your blood or...?" Sam gulped; he hated the sight of blood, let alone that of a deer's. He had a weak stomach when it came to these things.

"The deer's." Dean murmured. "Can I come in?"

"My roommates asleep."

"I'll keep my voice down."

"Fine then," Sam sighed and stood back to let his brother in, before closing the door behind him. Dean caught sight of Sam's roommate, asleep on the bed – or so they thought, anyway – and took a seat on the empty bed. "He's hot."

"Dean!" Sam scolded in a sharp whisper. "What are you doing here?" He sighed.

"I was hoping you could help me."

"Money?" Sam murmured, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"No." The younger brother's eyes widened with shock – if not money, then what? "I kind of, need a place to lie low for a week or so."

"Why?"

"I got on the wrong side of someone I shouldn't have gotten on the wrong side of." Dean shrugged; so, maybe it was a little lie, but his brother would not have wanted to know the actual truth.

"I don't know, man. I don't live here alone. You'll have to see what Cas says."

"I've got to ask him?"

"You want to stay here." Sam said, shooing Dean off his bed and lying down. He sighed comfortably as he melted into the mattress and just stared at the ceiling. "Cas will probably be awake in about an hour. But wait until he's fully awake to ask him."

"You're harsh. I don't even know the guy."

"Well, if you want to stay here, you're going to have to get know him, at least a little bit."

"At least, introduce us first."

"Maybe." Sam shrugged, dismissing the conversation now as he picked up a book off his bedside table. It was a novel by Linwood Barclay, called Too Close To Home. He'd really gotten into it, as when he watched the book play out in his mind, he could get away from the busy college life he was leading and just relax.

Sam was surprised as Dean was instantly quiet, but when he looked up, silently laughed to himself, noticing Dean had fallen asleep on the chair. He rolled his eyes and got back to his book, trying to solve the murder of the Langley's as he read into it. "Derek? No way!" He murmured, disbelieving the cops could believe the 17 year old had murdered his best friend and his parents.

The time passed soon, and Sam was almost startled when Castiel sat up in his bed, looking as if he'd had a good night's sleep.

"Morning" Castiel murmured through a yawn. He smiled as his roommate before noticing someone else in the room. "Who's that?"

"My brother, Dean." Sam sighed, throwing a pillow at Dean to wake him up.

"Uh? Huh? What?" Dean said, startled, before realising it was just a pillow. "Thanks, Sammie." He murmured.

"Castiel, Dean, Dean, Castiel. Now Dean, wasn't there something you wanted to ask Cas?" Sam said, standing up and walking to the fridge, grabbing three bottles of drink. He passed one to each of the other boys, before sitting on his bed again.

Dean, who wasn't normally nervous about anything, stuttered nervously as he looked at Castiel. "Er, y..yeah.. Erm.. I..I was.."

Sam took pity on him, laughing quietly before saying, "what my brother's trying to ask is, do you mind if he stays here for a few nights?"

"Oh, course not." Castiel smiled softly. He knew that Dean wouldn't be any trouble to his reason of being there. So, why would it be a problem? In fact, maybe Dean's being there would be helpful. He stood up and stretched, before bending over and going through his clothes draws, finding an outfit for the day.

Dean bit his lip as he watched Castiel bend over; smiling appreciatively at the view he had received. Nice, he thought as Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother.

After grabbing any random outfit, Castiel stood up and murmured "going for a shower," before disappearing off into the bathroom of the dorm.

"Dude! Stay away from my roommate?" Sam said, finally putting his book back on the bedside table, before climbing off his bed and grabbing his laptop off the table.

"Awh, but he's so hot. And he has a nice ass." Dean whined.

"You think any piece of ass is a nice ass."

"I do n- so what if I do? Not all nice asses are as hot as he is though!"

"Whatever, just, stay away."

"Hmm, by your warning me in the first place, that means he is either gay or bi. So that just makes me want him more. You should have stayed quiet baby brother. You know I can't control myself." Dean smirked.

"Stay away from him or you can't stay here."

"Fine, fine. I'll try to keep away. It's not like it'd mean anything if we did anything anyway."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I'm worried about."

"Why? I wouldn't get hurt."

"I wouldn't care about that – you'd deserve it. Cas would though." Sam groaned.

"Oh, come on!" Dean whined, pouting even. Sam rolled his eyes, put his laptop in its case, and just generally got ready for his first lesson, ignoring Dean's pout. Dean sighed, "fine, I'll stay away from him, but if he comes to me. That's something else."

Dean was sat on Sam's bed, his phone to his ear. He was alone in the room as both Sam and Castiel were attending lessons. The call was normal for him, though anyone listening in on his half of the conversation wouldn't understand it. In fact, they'd think he was crazy, talking about demon's and vampires as if they were real. But most people didn't know that they were real.

"Vampires? I thought they were just mythical." The conversation started that way, but Dean had soon understood they weren't – it wasn't hard for him to believe in the existence of the weirdest creatures anymore, not after what he'd soon. Although, he still found the possibility of Alien's impossible.

"How do I kill them then?" Dean asked, almost sighing. He listened careful as Ellen, a family friend, and fellow hunter, explained, before hanging up the phone nervously as Castiel came into the room – in hopes he hadn't overheard anything.

"Hey" Castiel smiled softly, putting his books on his bed, before grabbing a bottle of water. He offered one to Dean who casually declined.

"No, thanks. I've actually got to head out for a bit. I'll be back soon." And with that, Dean had fled the room.

Left in the room, Castiel chuckled softly at Dean, before sighing and collapsing on his bed. These feelings couldn't rise. He had to get rid of them. Or at least, he couldn't let anyone else find out about them; he couldn't get caught out, or who knows what would happen to him. Who knows, what they would do to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on chapter one. Make sure you review this one too :D Much love. Mellie xxx**

Castiel spent the afternoon laying on his bed, thoughts running through his head. Inappropriate thoughts about Dean. Inappropriate, only because they were illegal; well, where he came from. The thoughts he were having, if he'd been found out by a superior, could have him killed.

But Castiel was soon brought out of his thoughts as Sam made his way into the room and to his bed. He sat up and looked at his roommate, watching as Sam barely even sat down to take his shoes off, before digging through his draws.

"Got a date with Jess?"

"Yeah, and I have to go pick her up in 30 minutes." Sam exclaimed as he rummaged through his draw, tossing shirts on the bed.

Castiel gave a small laugh, "you get so nervous around her."

"Well, I'm hoping to make her my girlfriend tonight." Jess was a girl Sam had been dating for about a week. She was pretty, and made him happy; even though he was nervous around her a bit. They were the perfect couple. But Castiel wasn't so sure this was a good idea; she would only be getting hurt. Or if not hurt, killed.

"Oh? Are you sure? You don't think it's too soon-"

"What?" Sam asked, distracted by the comment.

"You've only known her a week, you're still always nervous around her. It just seems, too soon."

"It's not too soon." Sam exclaimed, leaving it there and walking into the bathroom to get changed. Castiel sighed. There's nothing I can do without telling him the truth, he thought, and I can't tell him the truth.

After pacing the room for an hour or so after Sam had left, Castiel called in for help from his first superior, Anna.

"What's the problem, Castiel?" She asked as she, uncomfortably, paced back and forth in the room.

"Sam."

"Well, I could of guessed that much. Explain."

"He's getting too close to someone. Yellow Eye's is going to go after her, and I can't stop him."

"Castiel. You can't stop the boy having a life. You just have to make she HE doesn't get hurt. We need him."

"I know, but that's some innocent girl who's going to get hurt."

"It's part of God's plan." And with that, she was gone. Castiel sighed and fell back on his bed, collapsing into the soft mattress. He looked to the doorway as the door closed. Dean.

"What are you?" Dean asked, prepared, as he looked at Castiel. "What was she?"

"Who? What are you talking about?" Castiel asked the hunter nervously, seeing a bottle of water in his hand.

"Don't act so bloody innocent." Dean scolded, walking over to him and putting his hands on either side of Castiel on his bed. "What are you?"

"I'm a human being." Castiel said with a gulp. Dean quickly opened the bottle and splashed water on Castiels face. Nothing.

"So you're not a demon. Was she?"

Castiel sighed. "No, she was an Angel, and so am I."

"Angel?" Dean said, thrown off guard slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're Angels. God's army. Etc. Etc."

"Hold up. Angels? Seriously?" Dean wasn't so convinced, and Castiel knew that. He nodded, even though it wouldn't do much to help Dean believe. "Okay then. So if you're an Angel, what are you doing here, as a college student?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"It's not to.. uh, get with my brother, or anything is it?"

"What? No! Definitely not. I'm not interested in your brother that way." Castiel cleared up quickly – he may have been an Angel, but living with the human's so long, he'd clearly adapted to their behaviourisms.

"Then why are you here?"Dean pulled a chair from the table, so he could sit in front of Castiel as if to stop him from escaping, even though he knew if Castiel wanted to escape, he'd just have to vanish like his friend did.

"To guard Sam."

"So you're a Guardian Angel." Dean muttered through gritted teeth. He wasn't a religious man. Not even a bit. And the possibility of Angel's was bad enough for him, but Guardian Angels – now they were supposed to be completely made up.

"I suppose so." Castiel shrugged.

Dean realised what Castiel had said. "But why? Why does Sam need guarding?"

"Yellow-"

"Eyes. He's here?"

"Not yet."

"When?"

"We don't know. But he's coming."

"Okay. But, I still don't understand. Why is Sam important enough to you to need guarding?"

Before Castiel could say another word, Sam was walking through the door, a huge smile on his face. If only I could tell him that this is only going to get her killed, Castiel thought.

Sam was up for hours longer than Dean hoped, doing college work. He'd been hoping his brother would have an early night, so that he could finish his discussion with Castiel. But nope, the student had to keep working didn't he – on an assignment he'd only been given today, and didn't have to be in for a month. "It's better to get an early start." Sam said with a shrug when Dean enquired him about it, "not that you'd know. You flunked out of middle school."

"I did not flunk out!" Dean defended, although, both boys knew he did.

But finally Sam went to sleep, and Castiel – who was previously feigning sleep for Sam's sake – sat up and looked at Dean. "Go on then. Grill me, or whatever."

"Why is he important?"

Dean never managed to get it out of Castiel that night, why Sam was important to them, why he needed guarding.

He woke up the next morning, after Sam and Castiel had both gone to classes, to the sound of someone banging on the door. He got up and opened it, but no one was there.

"If there's a mother fucking ghost here, you better have a death wish!" He said, before realising the contradiction in the phrase. He shut the door behind and turned around, startled as he saw Castiel sat on the bed. "What the hell?" He groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I thought it'd be fun to scare you." Castiel grinned cheekily.

"I thought you took your powers seriously."

"No, I take my job seriously. There's a difference." Dean rolled his eyes, but really couldn't blame Castiel. He'd be the same and he knew it. "Besides, the only person who would of had the possibility to see was you." Castiel shrugged, getting up and grabbing himself a drink.

"Suppose." Dean chuckled, taking a seat on Castiel's bed by him. "Don't you have any more lessons?"

"No. I have a lecture later tonight, but I've got about 4 hours until that." Castiel smiled, sitting down beside him. "Why?"

"Just curious." Dean smiled. "What time's Sam getting back?"

"Not for a couple of hours yet."

"So, it's just the two of us for a few hours." Dean had a hidden smirk that it took Castiel a minute to notice.

"I suppose so." He shrugged as if it meant nothing to him. "But what's the worst that could happen, hey? We kill each other?"

Dean chuckled, although he didn't find the joke funny – he did, however, find Castiel's diversion and innocence cute-funny.

"Yeah, but what's the best we can do?"

"Huh?" Castiel asked, causing Dean to silently chuckle this time – silly angel, no one can feign innocence to me, Dean thought as he turned completely towards Castiel.

"You know very well what I mean." He lowered his voice as he spoke, smiling and leaning just that little bit closer to Castiel. As soon as he finished the last word, he kissed him.


End file.
